


还记得……

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, False Memories, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, 伤害/慰藉, 焦虑, 甜文, 短暂性失忆, 错误记忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Dan和Max的车祸造成两人进了医院。但幸运的是，他记得一切发生的事。比如，他正在和Max约会，Max是他的男友。现在唯一的问题是，他们并不是这样的关系，可是Max必须依照医嘱遵从Daniel的错误记忆，好让他康复。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 15





	1. 朋友之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember when...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450712) by [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights). 



> 作者没有写在tag里，但是有一点Lewis/Nico R.的暗示，希望注意。
> 
> All rights to the author. 作者拥有所有权。

一切都发生在眨眼的瞬间。

上一秒Max还在后视镜里看着Dan，下一秒Dan就打算加速从赛道剩余的空间里切弯超车。

唯一的问题是，那儿根本没有 _空间_ ，而澳洲人应该知道的，所以Max不可能让自己被他挤出去。

他保持着自己的方向和位置，等待Dan减速重新回到自己后面，可是这些都没有发生。一股强大的冲力把Max胸腔里的氧气全都挤了出来，在他眼前发黑之前他意识到Daniel撞了自己。

当Max醒来的时候，一开始除了嘴巴发干没什么感觉。慢慢地，他一只一只睁开眼，发现自己躺在医院的病床上。

恐慌一下子爬到了他的喉咙口，他动了动自己的脚趾、手、头，但一切都很正常，他才如释重负地叹了一口气。

“Verstappen先生！”有人叫了一声，Max的视线落到门边礼貌微笑着的医生。

“发……发生了什么？”Max想要询问，但是他沙哑的嗓子难以组织出完整的句子，医生给他倒了一杯水。他耐心地等待Max喝完水，渐渐好过来然后坐起来。

Max重复了一遍他的问题，他发现自己感觉……还行，不是 _很好_ ，但至少除了肩膀有点疼以外，没什么大碍。

“比赛发生了一场事故。”医生解释道，荷兰人的慢慢记起来，“你的队友，Daniel Ricciardo，显然在超车的时候撞上了你。”

Max咬紧了牙。

就这样，那些人还说 _他_ 才是那个毁了队伍的蠢蛋。

拜什么都没做所赐。

“他在哪？没什么事吧？”Max问道，不是因为他真的在乎，更多的是是他想知道Dan能不能为了“谢罪”被自己揍一拳。

医生的脸严肃了起来，Max也随之紧绷。

“Ricciardo先生的伤势看起来更重一些。他的头部被碎片击中，并且还没醒来。我们仍然在努力让他尽快恢复意识。”

Max的胃袋随着这些字沉了下去。

他张了张嘴，但不知道要说什么，主要是因为他还对Dan有些生气，而他们最近的关系也不是很好。特别是近期的比赛Max犯下了许多严重的错误，让队伍内的气氛更加势同水火。

然而，他不可能不去担心那个澳大利亚人。尽管他们之间的友谊最近遭受了许多挑战，Max仍然关心Dan的安危。

“我能见他吗？”

医生抱歉地微笑了一下，拿起一个写字夹板，“我恐怕现在不行。在你离开之前，我们要先做一些检查。但我们结束之后，他有可能已经醒了。”

Max点点头，然后慢慢地站了起来。

医生告诉他没有受任何大伤，实在是非常幸运，除了肩膀上的淤青要过几周才会好。荷兰人终于获得允许之后，向医生问了去重症监护室的方向。

Dan的病房很容易就找到了，尤其是Fernando、Nico H.、Sebastian和Lewis都一脸严肃地等在门外。

“他醒了吗？”Max问道，他站在走廊上不知道自己应该做些什么，“我能进去吗？”

Sebastian第一个站起来，他拍了拍Max的肩。

“对，他已经醒了。不过你怎么样？都还好吧？”

Max点点头，然后转身准备去Dan的病房，在那之前Lewis拉住了他，在他肩膀上用力地捏到几乎站不稳。

“这件事真的不容易……”英国人抓了抓自己一头卷毛的脑袋然后叹了口气，“所以，冷静点行吗？我想他不是故意要让你退赛的。”

“我们会自己讨论的。”Max回答道，推开了Lewis。后者和Fernando交换了一个担忧的眼神。

Max刚一踏进房间，立刻就感到了迷茫。还有负罪感。

Dan躺在一张大病床上，澳大利亚人喜欢晒太阳的褐色皮肤与白色的床单形成了鲜明的对比。还有一个氧气罩盖在他的脸上，显然是用来帮助他呼吸的。

他的脸上全是淤青，有一些已经被医生处理了，还戴着颈托来固定头部。

Christian站在房间的角落里，还有Dan的体能教练坐在病床边。

Max走向他旁边的空椅，当他走进的时候，只觉得自己喉咙里被什么堵住了。

“嘿，”他斟酌着字句，Dan微微地抬起头。在他的视线捕捉到荷兰人的一瞬间，他的眼睛一下亮了起来。而Max以为Dan是在为了什么原因向自己生气。

但接下来Dan长出了一口气，几乎接近哭泣的声音里，他的神情却是明亮的。

“Maxy！”Max因为这个许久没听到的小名跳了起来，Dan没有理会那么多，但是有点颤抖地把他的床撑起来。

“天啊，你没事，谢天谢地，”澳洲人说道，而他的声音里包含着一些东西，一些超过了宽慰的情绪让荷兰人感到疑惑。

“我没事。你怎么样？”

Dan耸了耸肩，他露出一丝苦涩笑容的同时也因为疼痛而抽了口气。

“肯定有一点这样那样的。你真的没事吗？”

Max再次点点头，他想至少自己不是陷入昏迷的那个。

接着，他重新坐到Dan的体能教练身旁，又向Christian投去了一个眼神请求帮助。

他真的不知道自己应该说点什么。

一开始，他想要过来和Dan长篇大论地讲道理，关于澳洲人到底做了什么才会撞上Max的，但Dan现在肯定不是谈这个的最佳状态，所以只好推迟计划。

“Maxy，我真的很抱歉……我从来没想过……我……一想到我所做的事情会让你造成任何严重受伤……请你原谅我，拜托了，”又来了，那种带着哭腔的声音，Max吃惊地看着他的队友，因为……他在搞什么鬼啊？

他们俩之间什么时候需要这么情感充沛的交流了？

当然，他是 _Dan_ ，但还是……

可是，事情在澳洲人突然牵起Max的手，十指扣在一起安慰地摸了几下后，变得更诡异了起来。

Max想要把手抽出来，因为 _说真的_ ，Dan在 _他妈的_ 干什么，但是Max不知道为什么自己没有这么做。他只是紧紧地盯着他们的手，然后看向Dan，对方正用带着爱意的眼神看向自己，Max愣住了。

在Max能开口说话，向澳洲人为了这些乱七八糟的情况要一个解释的时候，Dan撑起身体然后拉过Max，他手臂圈住自己动作比想象得还要强硬。

剩下的只有Dan靠得越来越近，直到他闭上了眼，然后Max意识到澳洲人要吻他。

“你他妈的要干什么？Dan？什么！”

他把另一个车手推开，用自己的手擦了一下嘴唇好消除他想象的画面里Dan留下的痕迹。

他感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，Max惊恐地看着自己的队友。

Dan看起来同样的震惊，脸上写满了疑惑，还有一些Max认为是受伤的神情。

“别这样，Max，房间里只有Christian和Sam。他们迟早会发现的。”

“发现什么？”

Dan吃惊地看着他，而Christian皱眉重复了一遍Max的问题。

“发现我们正在约会？发现我是你的男友？”

Max听见了Dan的话，但不能理解任何一个词语。

他盯着澳大利亚人，盯了很久，一直到他忍不住大笑起来。

“好吧，摄像机在哪？这是什么整蛊吗？用来给红牛宣传公关吗？”

他等待着Dan憋不住笑出来，因为Max总算发现了这个局。但他发现年长的赛车手仍然保持着那样的表情，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着这个词“整蛊？”。

但是Sebstian、Lewis和Fernando没有冲进房间里，来嘲笑他傻乎乎的表情。不知怎么医生的话钻进了他的脑子里。

不可能，这不可能是真的，这不可能是他的人生。

“男友。”Max说了一遍这个词，他的舌头上有种奇怪的感觉，Dan只是简单地点点头。

“男友……”Christian重复了一遍，Max转过头望向他的主席。

“Max，我们要谈一下，现在。”

“所以……我再重复一遍……”医生在Max和Christian之间眼神闪烁地说道，“Ricciardo先生认为你是他的男友？同时认为你们正在交往？”

“是的。”Christian回答道，他用手捂住了脸仿佛是在说“为什么我的人生走到了这步田地”的样子。

Max无声地附和。

“事实上你们并没有？”

“当然没有。我……我永远不会和他交往的。难道不够明显吗？我们是队友，还有我不是弯的。”

医生点点头然后在他的文件上草草地写了什么。

“我恐怕Ricciardo先生正罹患失忆症。”

“失忆症？但是Dan不是忘记了东西……他编造了！”

医生耐心地点头然后解释道。

“这不是第一起类似案例。虽然不是很普遍，但是我们曾经有过像他一样的患者。为了填补记忆空缺，大脑会编造一些没有发生过的情景。这种现象降低了压力好方便痊愈。”

“搞什……”Max发出一声呻吟，把背贴在墙上。

“这种情况是永久的吗？”Christian问道，Max投来了恐慌的眼神。

“大部分情况下，不是的。它会慢慢消失，有快有慢，只要Ricciardo先生从创伤中恢复就可以了。他的大脑需要用来放松的时间。”

“那意味着什么？”Max问道，他隐约觉得接下来的发展会让他感到不适。

“要想康复，让大脑保持低压力指数是必要的。所以，我会建议你配合Ricciardo先生的……新记忆。”

Max没有回复，他只是盯着医生，然后转向Christian寻求帮助。但他的老板看起来就和他一样没有头绪。

“可是他是F1赛车手！那基本上就意味着 _压力_ 。他应该对此感到习惯了。”

医生抬起他一只眉毛：“很显然Ricciardo先生有几周不能参加比赛了，如若不然也有可能是几个月，不是吗？”

Max和Christian同时发出痛苦的呻吟，荷兰人摇了摇头，但他的手却捏紧了。

他到底做了什么才会变成现在这样？

“Verstappen先生……请记住这个情况，你们正在交往，现在对于Ricciardo先生来说才是现实的。强迫他接受我们的现实会严重伤害他的痊愈。有可能造成他永久地停留在错误记忆力。”

“永久？”

“永久。”

Max感觉自己要吐了。

他不可能让这件事发生。

他要咬紧了牙，看向了医生。

“要多久？我要这样配合他多久？”

“可能几天……大概一周，或者更久。没有人敢保证。”

他们两人在和医生谈完之后终于又回到了Daniel的病房外，Max从头到尾没有和Chrisrian对视。直到Christian把手放在他肩上，同情地捏了一下。

“我们要怎么办？”

“这周没有比赛……所以……我知道Dan租了一套公寓，你们两本来要一起住。”

“你在说什么？我不同意！”

“Max……我不觉得你有什么选择。我不指望你变成他的男友，我指望你配合他好让他尽快回到比赛。”

Max低吼道，“但是接下来有测试要跑！如果我要在车里呆一整天，我怎么照顾他？”

Christian轻哼了一声，Max眯起了眼睛看向他。

“你不会去跑的，你们俩在Ricciardo承认你们在搞基之前，谁也别想进车。”

Max差点呛到。

“这他妈的又不是我的错！我什么都没做！是Dan撞向了我，记得吗？”

“现实点，Max。你现在肩膀受着伤，本来也不能开车。还有你知道吗？你现在听起来一点也不像一个朋友。换做是Dan，他想也不会想就同意了。”

难以置信。

Max晃了晃脑袋，踹了一脚墙。

“所以呢？我不是他！或许我都不能算作他的朋友！人们不会不在F1比赛里交朋友！这不是我的错，让我来承担根本不 _公平_ ！”

Christian的眼睛里闪着愤怒，他的手捏住了Max的肩，然后以威胁地姿态靠近。

“我们是一个队伍的，Max。你明白了吗？如果你令这个队伍失望，那么我告诉你，我会让你在说完‘F1’这个词之前就后悔。你懂吗？”

是的，Max明白了，所以他没说一句话，在其他车手面前悻悻地离开了。

“恭喜你，Brendon，你刚刚升职了。”

TBC


	2. 初次约会

幸运的是，接下来的一天里，Max都忙于接受记者采访以及和机师讨论问题。他向自己的队伍解释，在自己照看Daniel的期间内，Pierre和Brendon会负责红牛的测试。

他知道整个队伍都为澳大利亚人的行为气炸了，所以Max没有说出关于他脑部受损的事情，这对他们两个人都没什么好处。

外加，他对此有一点尴尬。

一想到他自己和Dan， _一起约会_ ，实在是可怕得离谱，他也不知道怎么和Dan相处才对。

最近这段时间，他甚至不知道怎么和Dan作为朋友相处。

第二天，澳洲人被允许出院之后，Christian让Max去把年长的车手接回来。

他已经在外面等着了，Max在建筑前停车的时候，他正在和一个医生对话。

“你确定他已经可以出院了吗？“Max一边忽视Daniel炽热的目光一边问道。

“是的，我们也做不了其他任何事。Riccardo先生，你需要休息和放松。”

Dan挑了挑眉，然后咧出了一个大大的微笑，“放松？这我还是能做到。”

Max表示了深深的怀疑，但他什么也没说。

他转过身，打开车门然后帮忙把澳大利亚人弄上座位。

Max一打开引擎，Dan就深深地叹了一口气。Max现在可以感觉到有一道目光黏在自己的身上，但他仍然把视线放在路上，紧张地咽了一口口水。

“你感觉怎么样？”他试着问了一句，因为这不就是男友需要做的事吗？关心？

“好多了，“Dan的语气中带着笑意，荷兰人甚至不需要回头去确认这件事，“我觉得马上要回家了，很开心。”

“嗯……确切来说我们回的不是‘家’。不能回摩纳哥，Christian说在测试的这段时间里，我们会在你租下的公寓住一阵子。”

Dan点了点头，然后在牵扯到伤口的时候才想起来这回事，不得不抽了一口气。

“那样也行，只要能和你呆在一块。”

Dan的声音很轻，更像是一种试探，Max回过头来看着他。

澳洲人的眼睛瞪得很大，还有一点惊恐，“对不起，Max.”:

荷兰人差点呛住自己，Dan把手放在他的大腿上，轻轻地拍了两下，导致整个车都往前冲了一段。

“我不应该……我没有权利强迫你在Christian和Sam面前公开这件事，这实在是……对不起。我无法克制自己，因为我太担心你了。”

Dan颤抖的声音中夹着复杂的情绪，这有点让Max吓到。他觉得自己嘴唇发干得说不出话来，紧握着方向盘的手指关节都开始微微泛白。

Dan收回了手，他咬着仍然覆有淤青的下唇，把视线落在了自己的膝盖上。

“你还在生我的气。”

Max咬紧了牙齿，把嘴唇抿成了一条线。

他不是Dan的男友，他不应该被逼迫来处理这档子破事，尤其是当Dan用受伤的眼神望着他的时候，他感觉自己像个不负责的烂人。

有那么一秒钟，他想要把这些想法全告诉对方，但是他想起了医生的嘱咐——他说了“永远”这个词，还有Christian威胁的眼神。

所以他做了一个深呼吸，告诉自己振作起来。

“没事，别道歉了。”他开口说道，而Dan的眼神映出了惊喜的目光，“我只是有点惊讶，不知道应该做什么反应，我没有生气。”

他强迫自己笑了一下，但不太确定Dan是不是真的相信了他的话。但是澳洲人还是松了一口气，把自己的手盖了上Max放在排挡上的手，轻轻握住了手指。

“为什么一开始你不干脆在一开始就超了我的车？那个时候根本没有任何空间，你觉得我会怎么做？就这么让你过了我吗？”Max无法忍住自己的问题，他在余光里瞥见Dan望向了窗外，躲开了自己的视线。

“如果我说我不知道，你会相信我吗？我真的不知道，”他的声音几乎微不可闻，Max从中捕捉到了悔恨，“也许我不记得是因为我的头被砸了，但我确实没办法告诉你。那个时候我有点失去理智了，我知道……”

要是说到危险的超车行为，Max知道自己不是最佳人选来评论这件事，所以他沉默了，暂时地。

显然，他们之间 _需要_ 拥有一段非常放松的关系。

Dan在抵达目的地之后告诉了他公寓的地址，他一路微笑看着Max把他们的东西搬进来。这座公寓虽然豪华，却旧得只装了楼梯，他的伤则是他偷懒的最好借口。

当澳大利亚人描述这幢公寓的“魅力”时，似乎没有把电梯包含进去。

这间屋子并没有太大也不局促，放眼望去可以看到一个宽敞的客厅带着开放式厨房，厕所也很整洁明亮，以及令Max有些惊讶的健身房。

但当荷兰人看到只有一间卧室的时候，慌张的念头开始占据盘旋在大脑里。他大概也无法在Dan不起疑心的情况下睡在沙发上。

特别是任何可疑的举动有可能会引起压力指数的上升，然后影响到他的康复。

而Max想要Dan回到正常的情况，所以他总结自己对此没有选择。

Max把两人的箱包全部打开整理后，他发现Dan在客厅的厨房里泡咖啡，然后指了指阳台。

“出去看看吗，Max？”

他整个人放松着，语调轻快，与Max所感受的气氛有着天壤之别的对比，苦涩的心情仿佛烙印在了他的脸上。

他还是跟着澳大利亚人出去了。

两人沉默地坐在沙发上，无言啜饮着手里的咖啡，Max不得不承认眼前这幅日落的景象很美。

但不会比在摩纳哥的家里美。

“我知道你这副表情。”Dan出声打断了Max的思考。

“是吗？”他有点惊讶地问道，澳洲人点点头，又喝了一口咖啡，Max还挺喜欢这个味道的。

他不会猜到是Dan特意记住的。

“你想家了，”Dan回答道，然后把目光飘向远方，追随着日落，“我也是。还记得我们第一次在蒙特卡洛约会吗？我们本来想要去冲浪，但是风太大了所以最后只能在阳台喝咖啡。”

Max抖了一下，因为 _不_ ，他 _真的不记得_ ，虽然他可以生动地想象出那个画面，但是这根本不可能发生。

他们俩甚至不会在现实里这么亲密，不是吗？

除了F1之外，还能聊点什么呢？

荷兰人没有回答，这本来也是个反问句。Dan不知道Max对他说的事情根本毫无印象，究其原因是它 _从未发生过_ 。

“哎……”Dan向后仰下，轻叹了一口气。他闭上了眼，轮廓被镀上了金色，他享受着最后一束夕阳的暮色，“感觉就像上辈子发生的事情，不是吗？”

Max不知道Dan幻想他们两人交往了多久，第一因为这根本就是胡扯，第二他也没有兴趣知道。

Max预料到Dan会在一段情感关系中有一些感性，但他似乎仍然认为Max对他有些生气，所以不再触碰荷兰人，Max对此感激不尽。

“你饿了吗？”在两个人的咖啡喝完之后，Daniel终于开口问道，两人最后决定晚饭点一些外卖。

Dan经常讲一些Max不能理解的东西，然后再为此大笑。这让Max感觉自己有点无所适从，就像他以不应该的方式侵入了一个人的生活。

Christian和医生不在的时候，他感觉自己就像是被困进了某一个平行宇宙。在这个宇宙中他和Dan，真实地在交往，但他一点也不喜欢这种感觉。

不仅是因为他不是弯的，外加喜欢上了Dan。还因为他意外地发现自己很喜欢和澳大利亚人一块相处的时间，至少是这段他们是好友的部分。

挥之不去的目光和手指来回落在他背上的另一小部分，他尽量选择无视。

晚餐的时候，他们讨论了昨天的比赛和事故。尽管Max再三告诉Dan根本没关系，但是澳洲人还是一次又一次地道歉，因为它确实是很 _有关系_ 。

但Dan的眼睛里满是后悔和担忧，这有效地阻止了Max怪罪对方。取而代之地，他吞下了所有恶意的词语，沉重地在他的舌头上打转。他只能把话题转向更轻松的方向，比如体育和音乐——任何他能想到Dan幻想的关系中Max会说的话。

事情接下来变得更加诡异了，在Max铺床的时候，Dan在厕所唱着一首隐约熟悉的歌曲，但完全被澳大利亚人毫无天赋走调给掩盖过去。Max在换上自己的旧t恤和睡裤时，感到越来越紧张。

他爬进被窝里，希望自己能够在Dan回来之前假装睡着，但澳洲人回到了房间，他尖叫着把Max推走。

“你睡在我这一边干什么？”

Max的眼睛眨了几下，然后他看见Dan除了一条黑色的内裤什么都没有穿，彩色的纹身装饰着麦色的皮肤，他努力地吞咽了一下。

“什么？！”

Dan挑起一边眉毛，然后双手交叉放在胸前。

“不要扮无辜，Maxy.”他的嘴唇慢慢扬起一个得意的角度，而Max感觉一点也不喜欢，又或者他可能有一点喜欢。因为在他迅速腾出空间，翻到床的另外一边的时候，他发现自己又咽了一下。

最恐怖的是，他们两人要睡在一张毯子里，他本能地把两人的距离拉开到最远。

Dan只是对Max所做的事撇了撇嘴，然后在毯子下靠近直到两人面对着对方。房间里只有一盏小台灯在Dan的床头柜照明。

天啊，他想道，要是Dan认为他们要做……情侣之间的事该怎么办？

当Dan疲劳地打了个哈欠时，他松了一口气。在Dan关掉台灯之前，他甚至都不太敢大声呼吸。房间归于黑暗之中。

突然，他感觉到Dan的手指正在摸向自己的手，在他们十指交叉后，他的身体都僵住了。

“晚安，Maxy.”Dan低语，听起来像是他要说什么截然相反的事，或者 _暗示着_ 什么截然相反的事。Max不知道为什么自己对作为Dan的男朋友这件事浑身不舒服，但对方却如此 _适应_ 。

“晚安，Dan.”他轻声回答着。

TBC


	3. 初次接吻

Max醒来的时候，他的手臂有一些不适的温度贴在上面。不适的重量压在他的胸口，以及非常不适的毛茸茸的东西戳进了他的嘴巴里。他睁开眼之后，辨认出那是Dan的黑色卷毛。

他看见自己的队友以一种奇怪的姿势趴在自己的胸口，头一半睡在了Max的枕头上，一半睡在了自己的枕头上。Max的呼吸被压迫在胸腔里，这应该对自己的身体康复毫无帮助。

但更让人慌张的事是，Max意识到自己有一个“ _晨间生理问题_ ”正在他的两腿之间摩擦。时不时的，Dan还把自己的呼吸喷在Max的耳后。

他试着把自己和澳大利亚人拉开距离，尝试把自己从对方的身体里抽出来，但同时又不惊扰他。不然这一定会发展为一个 _非常_ 不适的情景，对于Max的尴尬多过Daniel。毕竟年长的车手还仍然相信着他们两人正在约会，再把这件事变成Max _真正的问题_ 。

最终，荷兰人找到了自己在不惊醒对方的前提下，扭出澳大利亚人纤长四肢禁锢的方法。为了处理他不那么“直”的情况，他决定直接去洗个冷水澡。

在那之后，他找到了昨晚留在客厅的手机，几条来自Christian消息带着提示音冲了进来。

他给Christian回复了一点简短的报告，然后接到了来自Carlos的电话。

“早上好，”Max率先说道，电话的另一头传来几乎微不可闻的笑声。

“早上好。Nico告诉我发生的事情了……就是，Dan还有男朋友那档子事。”

“对……”Max对着话筒叹了一口气，然后走到了阳台，顺手把身后的玻璃拉门关上。他靠在了栏杆上，等待自己的好友继续说下去。

“不太好受，对吧？”

“绝对的，”Max把视野望向正在醒来的城市，肯定地回答道。

“他认真地觉得你们俩在交往？”

“是啊。”

“所以你……就这么跟他扮下去？真假？”

“我也不能有别的选择了……Christian让我这么做……你也知道，他还挺能说服别人的。”

“噢，当然，我记得，”Carlos轻笑了几下，Max发现自己有点怀念他的好友。

他希望西班牙人现在就在这里，可以帮他处理一些Dan在他的生活里搞出的破事。

“天啊……你和Daniel……是一对……你俩以后估计会把对方灭口。”

Max忍不住大笑了起来然后点点头，尽管雷诺的车手没法看见，“我也是这么想的。”

“所以……”Carlos在听完Max总结了昨天发生的事之后，他问道，“你这几天打算怎么办？”

“除了那个失忆症，Dan的身体上也有一些伤。所以也没法做什么事，我晚点看看能不能弄到个Xbox之类的。”

Max确信他听到Carlos再次说话的时候语气里的笑意，“那你太幸运了。”

“幸运？”

“是啦，”Carlos笑道，“这样Dan就不会……你懂的……和你度过性感时光了。”

“什么？！”

“性感时光。性……哥们，你是才12岁吗？”

Max低吼，“那个，不是，我知道你的意思。你真的认为他……会那样……那我该怎么做啊？！”

“Max，Dan觉得你们在交往。你俩要是 _之前没有_ 上过床，那也太诡异了。”

Max在听到那个词时几乎噎住了，Carlos爆发出歇斯底里的笑声。

“别笑了！所以呢？我要怎么做？“

“我刚不是说了吗，不会的。你只要提醒他关于伤势，希望他先注意恢复身体就行了。”

Max对着话筒怒喊了一声，决定Carlos再说一句话就把电话挂了。

“对了，我会为你祈祷他不让你来一发口//交。那个看起来没什么借口拒绝。”

Max咬着牙挂断了电话。

Carlos在一秒后发了一条短信过来。

“靠，我有点好奇Dan觉得你俩谁在上。”

Max被这段对话弄得有些害羞，他决定暂时不再想这件事了。

在他打字回复的同时，拉门被人打开，Daniel也来了阳台。他上身根本没穿，在有点冷的早晨里打了个颤。

Dan看起来没有洗过澡，Max无法控制去遐想澳大利亚人是用什么方法解决自己的小 _问题_ 。

他在心里为此诅咒Carlos。

“早上好，”Dan露出了一个明亮的笑容，这笑容太过于刺眼所以Max也无意识地回了一个。“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

Dan往阳台上走了几步，用手拍了拍荷兰人屁股的两边，拇指在他的衣缝处来回游走。Max的身体渐渐变得有点僵硬。

“还行，”他努力地回答，Dan的笑容变得更大了，如果还可以的话。

“你呢？”Dan的手还在他的身侧摆动，Max的字句显得有些迟钝。

Dan没有回答问题，他贴近了Max，比起在医院的时候，Max真的没有预料到接下来的吻。或者只是在Dan的嘴唇轻扫过自己的时候，他也并不那么在乎了。

这个吻很快，只是在皮肤上的短暂的接触。Dan早上的口气不太让人愉快，但让Max感到惊讶的是，自己竟然追着Dan嘴唇的温度往前倾了一些，对方被他的举动逗笑了。

澳大利亚人往后退了一些，以为对方是在玩笑地打闹。但Max的脸变得通红，血液都冲到了脸颊上，让Dan露出了一个意外的微笑。

“我本来想和你一块在床上吃早饭的，但是现在喝点麦片也没有关系。“Dan说完转身回了房间，而跟在后面的Max整个人都愣住了，没法说话，也没法 _思考_ 。

自己 _他妈的_ 到底有什么问题？

  
另一头，Dan似乎对他的反应感到很开心。澳大利亚人在整个早餐期间都在自己一个人喋喋不休，Max觉得这样就行，因为他无法确定自己还能不能说出完整的话。

“嘿，没事吧？”Dan在早餐之后终于忍不住问道，Max则忙于从自己的电视柜下面找出一台Xbox.

“自从早上亲了你之后，你就有点奇怪……”Dan指着阳台，然后突然瞪大了眼睛，“操，是不是因为我的口气？！” 

他急忙站起来，身影消失在浴室里，但门仍然敞开着。

“你怎么没告诉我啊，Maxy？”Dan笑着说道，Max因为澳大利亚人嘴里的牙膏，有些不太确定他的话。

“这又不是我们第一次接吻！”Dan大声地喊着，但Max有点痛苦地闭上了眼睛。实际上 _是的_ ，这就 _是的_ ，他想这样嚷嚷回去，但他没有。

当Dan回来的时候，他穿上了队服t恤和短裤。他把自己摔进沙发里，坐在Max的旁边，大腿随意地碰到荷兰人时，Max只能紧张地盯着游戏屏幕。

“你还记得我们第一次接吻吧？”Dan问起这个问题，年轻的车手有点僵硬地坐直了，不敢把视线挪过去。

Max，再一次，不知道怎么回答这个问题。但Dan似乎误会了他的意图，轻笑了一下接过了荷兰人递来的手柄。

“那你说来听听，”Max有点迟疑，他尽量把这句话伪装成一个玩笑。

有那么一会，他害怕Dan就此识破了。但是当Dan眨了眨他的眼睛，大笑起来，他的深棕色眼睛开始发光。

“嘿，你知道我对描述这种俗气的浪漫史很不擅长。”

是吗？

Max用手捋过头发，然后忍住了叹息。

不，他 _不_ 了解Dan，他根本不知道他太多的信息。

他们是队友，并非好友， _最重要_ 的是并非男友。

他想知道澳大利亚人还有什么自己不了解的一面。

“唔。”他附和了一声，但还是希望Dan继续下去。

Max惊讶于自己竟然对Dan的大脑里如何幻想两人的初吻感到好奇。

“就是，我经常会想如果我们在那个时候没有亲吻对方会怎样。你那时候因为比赛的事情很生气，我就在你的房车里玩起了枕头大战，想鼓励你一下。”

Dan深色的眼睛定焦在Max的身上，年轻的车手一下就脸红了。

“最后我们就接吻了……”Max希望自己听起来不太像个疑问句，但是Dan只是点点头，然后捏了捏Max的膝盖。

“那时候我只在想， _Dan，克制住你自己_ 。幸运的是，你没有把我推开。”

“是啊，”Max嘟囔道，一种苦涩的味道在他的舌尖翻开，一路灼烧到了胃里，“真幸运。”

荷兰人看着澳洲人在手柄上用力到几乎夸张地按下按钮，他无法停止去想象刚才Dan所描述的画面。

关于他们两个，一起玩枕头大战，再到Dan乘机亲吻Max。

这听起来就是扯淡。

“你自己都不感觉这听起来有多土吗？！”一想到那个画面，Max差点喷出来，他用手捂住了嘴不让水流下来。

Dan转过头拉下脸，他不太出现这样的表情，而Max一点也不喜欢这个表情。所以他突然地大笑，然后想要支支吾吾地蒙混过去，随便什么解释来圆住这件事。

“我……我的意思是，它肯定不像是你现在描述的这么梦幻。”

Dan棕色眼睛里的怀疑没有全部消失，但至少那副生气的表情已经被收了起来，他拍了拍Max的肩膀。

“反正我是不会让你把这段记忆从我这拿走的。”

Max咽了一下，然后转过身面向澳洲人，拿起自己的手柄来设定游戏。

Dan的角色把Max的打倒了，他轻笑着，用手戳了戳Max的腰。这让Max发出了一声让人尴尬的高音尖叫。

Dan看着他大笑着，但Max的视线落到了地上，他没有办法去和Dan对视。

“噢，你肩膀怎么样了？”Dan问起的时候，眼睛里装满了担忧。把手柄放在了一边，所以他能看着荷兰人。

“我的肩膀？”Max困惑地重复了一遍，直到他记起自己也受了伤。

他完全忘了这件事，因为他要专注在照顾Dan这整个“男友”的事件。

“对，Christian告诉我你的肩膀上淤青很严重。要让我看看吗？”

“呃，”Max对Dan的照顾方式感到有些手足无措，他并没有完全适应来自年长的澳大利亚人的这种关心。

这让Max在心里觉得有些好笑，他受伤这件事本可以是一个很好的借口来让别人照顾Dan，但他被Dan这种关心的目光所迷住了，所以他只是耸了下肩移开了视线。

“我感觉没什么。”

Dan摇了摇头，然后抓住了荷兰的人手臂。

“来吧，把你的衣服脱了！”

Max的眼睛睁大了，Dan在他的余光里偷笑着。

“这样我就能确定你的伤了。除非你在想别的……”

他没有把话说完，但向Max挑了挑眉。Max有一瞬间差点无法呼吸，直到窒息的感觉让他吸了一口气。

“Maxy……”Dan把手指在荷兰人光滑的手臂上摸了摸，让他的汗毛都竖了起来，“让我看一眼行吗？我知道你没什么事，但我就是想确认一下。”

Max怎么拒绝他？

所以他只能低着头，把衣服拉过头顶。Dan用他的双眸在裸露的胸前游走，他抖了一下，然后看见对方向自己抛了个飞眼。

Dan用手温柔地在淤青上抚摸，他不知道为什么对方浑身都紧绷着，Max在澳大利亚人每一次的碰触下颤抖，这是他的身体对Dan的条件反射。

他们午饭又吃了麦片，再回到两人Xbox的游戏上。Dan留了一些音乐在背景里放着，不过Max不太喜欢。

Dan知道两人在音乐上有不同的品味，干脆全心全意地唱起了《A Day to Remembe》的歌词，而Max则捂上了耳朵笑着抱怨。

Max知道Daniel让自己赢了几回合，他甚至没有掩饰，因为Max从余光里看到他只是直勾勾地盯着Max而不是屏幕。这让他的脸有点发烫，Dan的关注黏在自己的身上，挥之不去。澳洲人起身去给两人拿果汁的时候，总是轻轻地擦过自己的腿。

这几个月来，Dan都没有在自己身边这么放松过。他有点想念这样从未存在的友情，可是在此刻却又如此真实地展现于他的眼前。

TBC


	4. 亲密接触

Max在给Carlos发短信的时候，Dan突然从后面抱了过来，把他整个人都圈住。

荷兰人被吓得跳了起来，Dan在Max的颈后笑着，亲吻轻拂过他的皮肤。

Dan的鼻子蹭着Max的脖子，深深地吸了一口气。当温暖的呼吸擦过Max耳后敏感的地方时，不由得打了一个颤。

“今晚我带你出去吧……”Dan轻声地说道，再次吻了吻Max，这让Max有点嘴唇发干。

“出去？”他提高了音量，想在这个怀抱里转个身，但最后把动作停在一半，他实在不敢和Dan对视。

他感觉到Dan点了点头，“去约会……”

“约会？”

Daniel轻轻地笑了一下，“是啊，虽然我们已经交往了一年，但是也不应该……呃……失去浪漫情调吧？”

一整 _年_ ？

他不太确定自己是否预想过这个情况，但是Max无法——根本没有可能——想象他们两人彼此单独相处超过几小时。

他还记得有那么几天，两人不断地吵架，休战甚至不会超过10分钟。

即便如此，Dan竟然还能相信他们两人已经约会了他妈一整年？

妄想。

“我们可以换件衣服，然后去个高级餐厅吃一顿……看看海景，之类的？”

“我……我只带了赞助商给的衣服，”Max回答道，好像Dan的提议里的 _重点_ 是这个一样。

Dan耸了下肩，重新把自己的呼吸凑了过去。

“你穿什么衣服都好看。”Max一下子脸红了，只能闭上眼。

现在这些都不是 _真的_ ，Max提醒自己，Dan说的这些话不该让自己有任何感觉。

“听着还行，等我一下，”他设法挣脱了Dan的怀抱，然后冲进了厕所，紧紧抓着水槽的边沿沉重地呼吸着。

Max开始思考如果Dan的大脑恢复正常以后，他会记得他们两人没有在交往，Max只是扮演Dan受伤的大脑所幻想的情景。

他会不会对Max生气？

或者觉得他很恶心，因为Max _明明_ 知道，却还是让Dan亲了自己？

如果他身处现在的情况，会希望Dan怎么做呢？

真相。

他会想要真相。

因为他绝对不可能想要被困在这种假象里，表现得好像一切正常，但其实根本没有一件事是的。

但是，他想起了医生的叮嘱还有Christian的威胁，他抖索着从裤子口袋里摸出了手机。

“Max？”

好友的声音从另外一头传来，荷兰人松了一口气，但还是不可控制地抖着。他干脆坐在瓷砖地板上，头和身体半倚着墙。

“Max？”Carlos听起来比刚才更担心了，他语调里的轻快全部消失了，“哥们？你还好吧？”

“不太好。”Max说了实话，他已经很久没有这么做了。

“发生了什么？Dan没事吧？”

“我……”Max的手指抓着头发，下巴贴着胸口，整个人无精打采，“这比我想象的难太多了。”

“我懂。”

“不，Carlos，我觉得你不懂。就是……Dan……他对我太好、太温柔了然后……”

“Dan不是一直那样吗？”西班牙人打断了他的话，Max咬了一下牙。

“不是……我们……我的意思是，最近我们俩的关系没有那么好。现在又像什么知交好友一样，就跟他真的 _爱着_ 我一样然后……妈的。”

“然后你还挺喜欢的？”Carlos放低了声音，Max可以听到背景中F1赛车的引擎声，他才意识到这几天要跑的测试。

西班牙人的话在他的脑中回响，就像有谁紧紧地抓住了他的胸口，把他的器官扭在一起打了个结，窒息感接踵而来。

“我不是基佬，Carlos！”他叫了一声，这句话不断敲击他的脑袋，他已经有点呼吸过快了。

现在是绝对 _不能_ 慌张的时候。

Carlos沉默了一会，然后电话那头传来关门的声音切断了所有的引擎声。

“你确定吗？”他的好友声音里只剩下了沉静和好奇，就像这只是随便一个简单的问题。

“百分之百！”Max嘶吼着，“我不是基佬！不然也太奇怪了！”

“奇怪？”Carlos重复了一遍，声音里有所抑制，“奇怪？”

“是啊，奇怪！我不是……我不会那样的。”

“Max……”Carlos对着话筒叹了口气，“是基佬也没什么可 _奇怪_ 的。我不清楚你是怎么想的，但如果Dan是呢？你也会觉得他奇怪吗？”

Max没有说话。

他什么也没说就挂断了电话，之后在心里默默给Carlos道了个歉。

当Max从卫生间出来的时候，Dan已经换了一条卷到膝盖的牛仔短裤，身上的长袖衫还有他自己品牌的logo。

Dan问他“好了吗？”，因为Max只带了自己赞助商给的衣服，所以点点头跟着出去。

澳洲人因为伤的关系不能运动太多，于是两人叫了一辆的士，在Dan给司机报出海景餐厅地址的时候，Max有点心不在焉。

Dan牵过他的手指，他畏缩了一下，皱着眉头把手抽了出来。

Dan所选择的地方看起来非常隐蔽，这家小餐厅坐落在一块私人海滩旁。

几张桌子摆放在室外，桌脚的一部分陷进沙子里。一盏小灯和日落的颜色勾勒出桌子的轮廓，看起来仿佛要沉浸于海中。

Daniel的脸在夕阳里泛着柔软的金色，深棕色的瞳仁变得有些明亮。一束光线打在他后侧的卷发，跟随着澳洲人的步伐跳动。

Max感觉到自己的胸口有什么在膨胀，随后他意识到那是——

浪漫。

“有人向我保证过狗仔不会跟到这里，”Dan坐下之后说，好像Max会非常在意这种事，服务员随后走了过来。

Dan仍然注视着Max，然后Max给了一个羞赧的笑容，“很漂亮的地方。”Dan回了一个大大的微笑。

他们先点了一轮饮料，紧张感很快消失了。两人之间的对话从所有到没有，最后变成了Max对着傻里傻气的笑话一直笑个不停，Dan有点难以置信地摇了摇头。

“有一个年轻的男朋友是个好事，”澳洲人突然说道，Max感觉自己有些紧张。“让你开心实在是特别简单。”

Dan说这话的时候显得有些开心，但荷兰人看着心里却痛苦万分。他必须提醒自己这些东西都 _不是真的_ ，是Dan自己幻想出来，而在他康复之后又会全部消失的。

“你记不记得之前讲过的‘三个F1车手走进酒吧’的笑话？我那时候笑得太厉害，直接滚在地上流眼泪了，完全喘不上气，然后你假装给我人工呼吸？”

Max确实可以想象到Dan在地上来回打滚，发出的笑声不断回荡在房间里。Max发现自己开始怀念这些根本不存在的回忆，这些 _虚假的_ 。

他开始希望Dan说的这些暖人的故事真正地发生过，Max对此会心一笑。因为他发现有一种感情充盈着心中的空洞，连Max自己都不知道那里曾经是空的。

“那次是我们第二次接吻……”Dan补充道，然后把手伸到了桌子的另一边。

但在两人碰到彼此之前，Daniel的眼睛突然惊恐地睁大，然后立刻把身体缩了回去。

“对不起！我……不……对不起……”

“怎么了？”Max问道，他有点震惊地看着Dan，对澳洲人的举动不解。

“差点忘了我们在公众场合。对不起，我不会再这样了，我保证。”

Max环顾了一下空空如也的四周，“什么……？”

Dan摇摇头露出了一个抱歉的微笑，头发跟着跳动了两下。

“我知道你不喜欢别人在公众场合发现我们，别说肢体接触了。”

Max张了张嘴，他讶于Dan所幻想的这个Max的细节部分听起来很像Max本人真的会做的事。

可是，这还是让年轻的荷兰人舌尖发苦。

“没……没关系，Dan，”Max喃喃道，他的脸都烧红了，他把手伸过去牵住了Dan的手。Dan差点惊呼出声，Max蹙了一下眉。

“没事，Max，你不用为了事故的事情这么做。我明白你不想别人知道我们之间关系的心情。拜托，你都没有告诉你爸。别在这里冒这个险了。”

Dan低下头，他的脸上浮现出并不适合他的悲伤神情。

Max的胸口被谁揪紧了。

突然之间，他对这个幻想Max的所作所为非常生气。“他”不允许Dan表达出自己的爱意，还把世人的看法和他 _父亲_ 的看法凌驾于他们的关系之上。

同时这让Max也有一点困惑，如果说他真的是同/性/恋，他确实不可能告诉自己的父亲。但一看到Dan深棕色的眼睛里含着的隐忍，他只能垂下肩膀不敢抬头，心随着沉了下去。

Dan因为这段甚至不存在的感情而难过，但Max也无法帮到他太多。

然而，他一方面还是担心着Dan真实记忆回来的那一天。当这些温柔的笑容和亲密的抚摸都不再时……

当他们回到正常的轨迹时……

Max感觉到自己的五脏六腑开始翻滚。

_当Dan不会再爱他时。_

TBC


	5. 第一次时

Max在整个回家的旅程一直牵着Dan的手，每当他想起澳洲人说到两人的“关系”时，他还是能感觉到那双无形的手紧紧地攥着他的心脏。

Daniel究竟是怎么看待Max的呢？

Max会把一切保密，禁止任何公开场合的接触吗？

他无法停止去想Dan理所当然地、毫无疑问地值得比这更好的。

可如果他们真的是这样的关系，自己那时会做什么呢？

虽然他肯定，自己不是gay也没有爱上Daniel。

但还是……

当两人回到公寓的时候，Max感觉到有什么不同了。Dan一直若有似无地轻抚他的后背，同时一直盯着自己。光是视线的交织就让Max感到不好意思了。

他试着躲到卫生间逃避，但是Max一从卫生间出来，他就看见Dan只穿了一条内裤坐在床上，斑斓的纹身再次抓住了Max的眼睛。

“要摸吗？”Dan发现了Max的视线后问了一句，但是荷兰人有些不好意思地脸红了。Dan从床上爬起来，直挺挺地走到了年轻的车手面前。

他狡黠的笑了一下，抬起了自己的手替Max梳理了一下头发，Max觉得最近似乎长得有些长了。

“我很喜欢。”Dan低声说道，像是能读别人的心一样。他的手往下扫过脸颊，然后托起了荷兰人的下巴。

Max在触碰下有些摇摆，但还是不着痕迹地向前倾了一些。

他有些不安和迟疑地拉近了两人的距离，亲上了Dan的嘴唇，让他自己也有一些惊讶。

但是Dan把手绕在了Max的脑后，将他拉得更近，伸出舌头舔过Max的下唇进而加深了这个吻。

Max的心脏快要跳到喉咙口，他的心跳快到Dan想要调侃几句，但是澳大利亚人把他推向了紧闭的门。

他的动作温柔又坚定，Max知道事情接下来要往哪个方向发展。因为Dan正拉着他的手放在自己的腰上，把Max困在了木门和自己的身体之间。 

他没想太多，没有闲暇，他张开嘴让Dan的唇舌进入，随后的推搡之中Daniel的腿腹敲到了床沿。

Dan调换了一下两人的位置，一边亲吻Max一边笑着，然后随意地在他的唇角亲了几下。

Dan的重量恰如其分地随着臀部坐了下来，顶着Max的勃//起，荷兰人感觉到热量顺着他的脊柱攀上来。

“还记得我们的第一次吗？”他询问的呼吸喷在Max的耳朵上，像是飘进了灵魂深处。

有那么一瞬间，Max想要告诉Dan关于所有记忆错误的事情。 _妈的_ ，因为他人生第一次要和一个大老爷们做//爱了， _他们_ 马上就会开始。但是Dan用另一个吻打断了所有的思路。“我那时候很紧张……” Dan继续说着，他温柔的笑声在他的胸腔中震动。

Max咬了一下嘴唇，感觉自己像是被抢走了什么重要的事物。Daniel和他第一次不安地接吻，还有他们第一次 _性爱_ 。

但是Max不会有机会看到它们，因为Dan相信那些事情是早 _已发生_ 的。Max仍然愿意接受他所能得到的这部分，Daniel现在给予的这部分。

“说实话……我……”Dan的嘴唇重新贴了过来，两人的下身贴在了一起，“我爱你，Maxy.”

而Max，如果他足够坦诚，会知道自己此时的心跳漏了一拍。 

晚些时候，他在Dan的怀抱里醒来，两个人的四肢交缠着，Dan的卷毛戳着Max的脖子。

荷兰人轻抚着对方的肩膀，散着Dan好闻的香味，澳洲人的呼吸因此逐渐变得平稳。

这样的感觉就像回家一样。

不过，当Max早上醒来时，这种感觉消失了。罪恶和愧疚的感觉从内到外地灼烧着他的内心，他甚至有些作呕。

他用颤抖地手指锁住了门，瘫坐在马桶的旁边，把脸埋进了手里。

 _操操操操操_ ！

他不敢相信自己就任其发展了。

他的大脑还是正常的， _他_ 应该照料和帮助Daniel，不是籍此来占他的便宜。

和对方发生关系绝对是错误的。

Max感觉自己快要吐了，Dan要是恢复正常之后该怎么想？

大概，也许，可能在这件事之后两人会成为朋友，但不复存在了，因为Max这个天才完完全全地背叛了Daniel。

他为自己的行为感到恶心和羞愧，他仍然记得Dan在自己身上的触摸，他的指甲陷进后背的刺挠，还有他在自己胸口的那些吻。

他用哆嗦的手穿上了一条裤子红牛的外套，靠在门框上盯着看了一会正熟睡的澳洲人，然后离开了公寓。

他踉跄地走下公寓楼梯，从口袋里摸出手机，打给为了红牛测试留在城里的父亲。

“所以，Max……”Jos开口，两个人坐在年长的Verstappen所决定的咖啡馆里，“你是要谈论那次撞车事故吗？”

他好奇地看着自己的儿子，脸上一如既往地充满了质疑。Max低下头看着玻璃杯中的水，紧张地抓了抓头发。

“说话啊，Max……”

紧皱的眉头挤出了几道皱纹，Max忍不住从嘴里叹出不可控制的断续呼吸。

荷兰人不知道从何说起， _是的_ ，他是想要说那次事故，但同时又不是如此的，他都不知道自己一开始为什么想和自己的父亲见面。

可是Jos一直是一个通情达理的人，所以他希望自己的父亲至少能帮助，或者给他讲讲道理。

“某种程度上是……”他说道，Jos转动了一下眼睛，向前靠近把手臂放在了桌子上。

“Daniel是把你撞得没法说完一整句话了？”

Max摇摇头，双臂交叉在胸前和他父亲对视。

“Dan在医院醒来的那阵子……就是，他的大脑有一些损伤。某种失忆症……”

“你紧张了半天，就为了这件事吗？”Jos的眉头皱得更深了，Max再次开口前躲开了视线。

“Dan……Dan的大脑在编造一些记忆和情景，不真实的那种。医生说这是恢复过程的一个阶段，降低了他的压力等级什么的，慢慢就会恢复正常了。但是在恢复之前，他们让我配合他的那些假记忆。“

Jos抬起了一边眉毛，“这些假记忆是指……？”

Max感觉紧张的氛围扑向了自己，他不太想告诉自己的父亲了，因为这些东西太过于私人，他应该无权僭越Dan的事情。

他的父亲脸上的表情却让他不得不开口。

“Dan相信我是他的男朋友。”

“他的……男朋友？”

Max在父亲说出这个词的时候瑟缩了一下，好像这是多么不正当的事，是一件羞于启齿的事情。

“是的，Dan认为我们正在交往。”

Jos短促地笑了一下，“这……这实在是……”

“可笑，我知道。”Max接道，但Jos眯着眼睛摇了摇头。

“我想说的是欺骗。”

“欺骗？”

“对，如果媒体捕风捉影了呢？他们探到Daniel正在假想和你有一段同//性//恋情？”

他父亲在说到“同性”这个词前的停顿，让Max心情有些复杂

“爸……Dan不是同性恋，我也不是。”

“你当然不是了！”Jos盯着Max像是他在胡言乱语。

“你当然不是，”他又重复了一遍，把声音放低了一些，“你是我的儿子。”

Max不知道这和他是不是gay有什么关系，但看在他父亲劲动脉搏动的样子上，他不是很想知道。

突如其来地，Jos咬着牙睁大了眼，“你说医生让你跟着他演……”

Jos的话只有一些气声，从紧闭的唇齿中挤出来。

Max无法再忍受父亲打量的目光，他知道自己的血液已经全部冲到了脸颊上，只能抓着自己的手腕以防颤抖的幅度太大。

“告诉我，你没有和他纠缠不清吧。”

Max手上的颤抖很快蔓延到了全身，年轻的车手紧张地脚点着地板，两腿止不住地打战。

“Max……”Jos怒吼了一声，Max突然希望自己从来没有到这来，因为他根本无法否认自己在和澳大利亚人彼此触碰时的那些感觉。

Dan在医院眼含爱意的向他微笑时开始，直到昨晚。

“不可置信！”Jos开始大喊大叫，有些人回过头来看向他们，他不得不降低音量然后用威的神情贴近，“你不是同性恋，Max.你明白吗？你是个运动员。你 _不是_ 同性恋。“

Max惊讶地看着他的父亲。

“这会毁了你的生活的。如果你选择成为那种人，一切都会毁了。”Jos的语调快了许多，他的脸变成暗红色。

“你的职业生涯彻底结束。不仅仅是F1，还有其他任何比赛，你懂吗？”他的问句让Max感到害怕，“你 _他妈的_ 明白吗，Max？！你会失去所有的赞助商，你会失去你的赛车，你的队伍和你的粉丝。没有人想要同性恋的车手。没有。” 

Max机械地点点头，闭上眼用手捂住了脸。

他都做了什么？

他不是同性恋，也不想让他的职业生涯走到尽头。

他的父亲仍然在继续，“你要告诉他，Max。告诉他这些都是他幻想出来的乱七八糟的鬼扯。你不用和他演过家家，Dan需要一个医生来让他的这些异常情况恢复。你不是同性恋。”

 _对_ ，Max想。

_我不是同性恋，我也无法再这么继续下去了。_

他应该遵从他父亲所说的，告诉Dan事情的真相。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Jos的恐同是我编的，但是我确实不太喜欢他，这是我写得最难的一章。  
> 狗血/焦虑从这里开始  
> 我知道他为Max做了很多，但是有时候他说的一些话……实在难以苟同


	6. 拉扯试探

他的父亲没有再多说什么，默默离开了咖啡馆。但是他严肃的眼神已经足以让Max意识到事情的严重性，以及自己刚才所答应的事。

他真的不能再继续下去了。

罪恶感沉重地压在他的肩膀，一半是来自于为他献出许多的父亲的失望，另一半来自于他背叛了Daniel还在他大脑受损的时候故意占他的便宜。

他还是无法相信自己睡了Dan，这一段回忆有些超现实。

澳洲人的手指所碰过的地方还发热着，那些吻让他的嘴唇还在回味。

他得自己亲手结束这些。

Max回到公寓的时候，没看到Dan的身影。Max后来仔细听到了厕所传来的淋浴的流水声，只好坐在客厅的沙发上等他，仅是这样心跳也快得离谱。

所有的一切，他这几天所经历的，都是 _假的_ 。他的父亲说得对，这种生活不是他所被允许希冀的。

这对他没好处，也对Daniel没好处。

到了最后，这种病态的情况会毁了他们两人所有的职业前景，Max不能承受那样的风险，他也不可以擅自为Dan做出那样的决定。

几分钟后Dan从浴室里走了出来，水顺着他的卷发滴到脸上，腰上除了缠着浴巾以外一丝不挂。

Max吞咽了一下。

起初Dan没有看到Max坐在沙发上，在他总算注意到的时候，澳洲人惊呼了一声然后笑着把手从Max的肩上穿过去够茶几上的手机。

Max不知道怎么开口，他只能呆呆地坐着，紧紧抿着发白的唇。他的两手放在抱枕上，却紧紧地攥在一起。

Dan费劲地叹了一口气，他靠在荷兰人的身上看了会手机，最后抬头看向Max僵硬的姿势，脸色变得严肃起来。

“你怎么了？Max？”Dan关切地问道，Max没有给出反应，他的喉咙发紧到无法说出一个字。

“Max？”Dan又问了一次，他的眼神里满是担心。Max无法承受这种眼神，像是被谁抓住了弱点。

澳洲人快速打量了一下Max，他想找出无声之中的答案。

“Maxy，到底发生了什么？你去了哪里？我醒来的时候没有看见你……”

Max清了清嗓，“我刚才去见了我爸。”

Dan的视线停在了Max的身上，他随着这句话瞪大了眼睛，“你爸？他现在在附近吗？”

他看见Max点了点头，不由得把牙咬紧了。荷兰人从未见过他这样的表情，陌生的愤怒浮现在他的脸上。

Max望向Daniel的双手，此时已经在腿上捏成了拳。

等到Dan重新看向自己的时候，他的双眸里覆着一层同情，用手指轻轻扣着Max的手。

“不管他说了什么，都别听他的，行吗？他不值得。”

Max停顿了一下，他有些说不出话来。Dan有什么资格这么评论自己的父亲？

“什么？！”

Dan的眼神摇摆了一下，“你清楚他是什么样的人。你不必告诉他我们在交往的事，我理解你。最重要的事只有我爱你。”

Max不知该如何表达此刻的震惊，他愣住了。嘴张合了许多次，但是没法说出一个字，就像吐着泡泡的鱼。

Dan试着表现得放松了一些，他的眼神也变得柔软起来。

“还记得你第一次说你爱我的时候吗？”

_天啊_ ，Max想道，但他还是一动不动地站在原地。

“在新加坡比赛结束之后？在引号傻逼绝顶的法拉利引号，取消了他们的报价之后，我对世界都绝望了。然后你走到我的房车跟我说了那句话——‘l’开头的那个字。”

Dan的眼神在若有似无地在Max的脸上扫过，像是在寻找什么。

Max闭上了眼，想要避开澳洲人的审视。

但心中却有某个声音想要问问Dan是在什么时候第一次说了那句话，他看起来像是那种在第一次约会后随意地挂着一个微笑，直接就说出来的人。又或者是在交往了几个月后都不曾提起，直至有一天突然脸红地支支吾吾告白。

但Max不会 _知道_ 。他想他永远都听不到Dan第一次说“我爱你”时会是什么样子的了，这就是他所要面对的现实。他的内心有什么动摇了，一路破碎到了最深处，这几天渐渐淡忘的痛苦，把他推到了悬崖的边缘。

“什么都无所谓了，因为这些都是假的，不是吗？”他从沙发上站了起来，终于踏出了悬空的那一步。Max没办法保持冷静，他发现自己的声音里承着无限的绝望，妈的，他 _确实_ 很绝望。

Dan张着嘴，他脸上的困惑和受伤让他的表情看起来没有那么好笑了。

“你在说什么？！”

“假的！我爱你？根本没有可能！”

Max感觉自己的呼吸快要接不上来了，但他还是拍掉了Dan的伸来的手。

“你告诉Jos了？他是这么说的吗？他让你说，你根本不爱我？”

Dan苦笑了一下，一只手无奈地抓了抓头发。

“我不爱你，Dan，这就是答案。”

澳洲人的神情变得一片空白，他叹了一口气，脑袋无力地垂了下去。

“我不敢相信……”

他抬起头。

“这不是你自己的想法，Max。我不知道你父亲跟你说了什么，但我大概能猜到。拜托了，你明知道他说得不对。”

Max的手不再抖了，他紧握着。

“我不是同性恋，Dan。从来都不是。”

“哈，”Dan干笑着，听起来更像是他的话呛到了，“你真他妈会开玩笑。”

“我爱你，Max。我知道你也是一样的，你现在到底在他妈干嘛？他威胁你了吗？跟你说你的职业会彻底毁掉？”

Max听不下去了。

“你没有爱着我！我也不爱你！”他失去理智地咆哮，不稳地向后退了一步，四肢无处安放。

“怎么，你觉得我说的这些都是编出来的吗？”Dan苦涩地问

“没错！”

“什么？！”

“是你编造出来的，Dan！没有一件事是真的！全部都！”

澳洲人的表情变得沉重，他用手按着自己的额角。

Max的血液沸腾着。

“你在说什么？”

“我们没有在交往，Dan！”

“ _什么_ ？”

Max深深地吸了一口气，然后终于将所有自己隐瞒的事都随着这口气吐出。

“我们撞车的时候……你撞了我的那时候，你的头部和一些零件碎片冲撞之后，导致你失忆了。我们没有在交往，Dan，我们甚至不是大家所说的 _朋友_ 。你的大脑编造着不存在的事情。”

“我……”Dan想辩解，但Max打断了他。

“你真正的记忆很快就会恢复，大概。老天，我希望你会恢复。我真的没办法再装下去了，我压根不是gay。”

“你……”

Max咬了一下牙，再一次打断了澳大利亚人的话。

“是，我一直在和你在玩扮演游戏。 _是_ ，我是和你上了床，很抱歉但是……”

“不可能，”Dan低声自语，他的深色瞳仁中闪烁着对Max彻底的失信。

“不可能……”他更加小声地重复了一遍，他别过脸，不断地摇头，“难以置信。”

Max走向Dan，同情心把他推向了心碎的澳洲人。

他犹豫了一下，还是用一只手拍了拍对方的肩膀，Dan却躲开了他的碰触。

澳洲人捂着脸，从指缝之中看向Max，再次摇了摇头。

“这不可能发生……”

“没事的，Dan医生说……”

“不，Max”Daniel把手放了下来，和Max的双眼对视，“你不明白。我们真的在交往，我很确信。”

Max皱起眉头，叹了一口气，“不是的，Dan，那场事……”

“Max，”慌张化为泪水藏在Dan的眼中，“我们确确实实在交往，我没想到我猜测的是对的。”

“什么对的？”Max问道，但他一头雾水，脑中所有的线索全部都串不到一块。

“你从医院回来的时候就变得不一样了，我……我就试探了你一下。”

“试探我？”Max的声音变得有些嘶哑，他可以感觉到血液在脉搏中的流动。

Dan点点头，“Max，我们两人的初吻不是在什么枕头大战的时候。那天有一场特别烂的比赛，我们两人在赛后吵架扭打在一起……那才是我们第一次接吻。”

“你想对我证明什么？”

“Max，不是我在捏造假的记忆。”

Max感觉自己肺泡中的空气被抽走了。

“是你。”

TBC


	7. 只有一点

Max看着Daniel，他感觉自己的血液正高速地在血管里流动。

不可能，这不可能是真的，Dan刚才说的那些话根本没有证据。

他回忆了一下当时事故中的细节，发现有一些零件碎片也撞上了自己的头——但是，不可能。

医生不是说他状况良好吗？

Max肯定会至少发现他自己的记忆出了什么问题，不是吗？

_不是吗？_

这……

Max又往后退了一步，他举起了双手却不知道为了什么，嘴也无意识地张着。

Max看着Daniel眼里的痛苦，这些事实狠狠地抽走了Max肺里的空气，他不断地呼吸却仍然喘不过来。

“这不可能是真的。”

“Max……”澳洲人的语调变得温和和柔软，他想要安抚对方，却被Max直接地推开了。

“不！”

他惊慌失措的话语变了音，他看着Daniel缩了一下脖子，像是靠近一只野生动物一样慢慢走了过来。

“我知道你一时难以接受但是……”

“不！”他又重复了一遍，更加大声了，Max的声音在空气中震荡。

Dan的脸上投下一片阴影。

“我不是……我们没……我不……”

“我们有，“Dan用平静地声音确认，但在句尾却轻颤了一下，“而你也是。”

“不！” 

Dan叹了口气，他低头看了一会地板，又重新决定抬起头来正视Max。Max的内心都被揪了起来。

“我爱你，Max……”Dan小心翼翼地说着，他试探地向前移了几步，直到荷兰人闻到了他须后水的味道。

“别再说了！”Max高声地大叫，但这没有吓退Dan，反而让自己的四肢有些发麻，再也说不出一个字。

“可我说的都是真的？”听起来像是一个问句。

“但我不爱 _你_ ，还有……”

Max的话说了一半停了下来，因为Dan的双眸里浮现出了受伤的眼神，忧伤笼罩了他的神情。

他也许会同情澳洲人，要不是Max像现在这么恐慌的话，要不是Max的脑中除了“ _NO_ ”没有其他词语以外的话。

Max没法思考，见鬼，当Daniel靠得像现在这么近的时候，他的大脑没有一个部分能够正常工作。太近了，近到Max可以数清楚Daniel的睫毛，可以伸出手触碰他的脸，可以摸到……

他立刻向后退了几步，转身像是躲避什么一样离开。Max的心跳太快了，太阳穴处则疼痛地跳着。

“Max！”Dan跟在他身后喊着，“我们可以一起去找个医生，看看他怎么说！求你了！”

但是荷兰人无视了他，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，冲到了街上，他知道Dan的伤会让他跟不上自己。 

Max闪身走进一条海滨小巷，他倚在被阴影盖住的墙下，屏住了呼吸。

Daniel的话完全没有道理，对吧？

但有这样一个微弱的声音在他的耳后诡异地响起，感觉有点像Carlos的，不断地低语着“万一呢？”

一件一件事来，Max想，他先试着回忆起过去几年他和Dan之间的关系。

他记得两人不断地打架摔门，受伤的感觉和彼此之间的距离因为竞争的关系恶化了。但这之中又有什么不对劲，Max说不上来。

这种感觉就像你在梦境中一样，有些东西看起来很奇怪但你又无法指出它是假的，可他却会永远在你的潜意识边缘匿伏着。

但是，如果有什么不对劲，他肯定会意识到，不是吗？

这就是不可能的。

他和Dan， _交往_ ……

Max迅速地摇了摇头，好像这可以让他脑中纠作一团的杂乱记忆重归顺畅一样。但他的头痛加剧了，Max垂下了肩。

他感觉很迷茫，分辨不清什么是对的什么是错的，什么是 _真_ 的什么是假的，像是在一座迷宫中找不到出口。

他没法回去面对Dan，尤其是在他对自己如此深情地说了“ _我爱你_ ”之后。

尤其是他让Max一个人躲在角落里，变得像现在这样困惑到要死之后。

他做了任何理智尚存的人会做的事情——寻求朋友的帮助。

他没有问Carlos是怎么从测试溜走的，并且最好是不要问。他看见西班牙人关上门靠在床上的样子，Max渐渐冷静了下来。

“所以……”Carlos终于打破了两人之间弥漫的沉默，“你要说说看，为什么你现在看起来像第一圈起步就撞了车的样子吗，哥们？”

西班牙人抬起了一边的眉毛，两手叉在腰间。

Max不知道如何开始，只能把身体摔床上，手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。

“看看你的样子，今天过得像电视剧一样，Max？”Carlos用调笑道，但Max的脸却沉了下去，“所以Dan最后有没有跟你度过那个性感时光？”

“什么？”Max坐了起来，他突然记起自己上一次和Carlos的对话。“Carlos……”他缓缓开口，低沉的声音却让自己的好友皱紧了眉。

“怎么了？”Carlos望向他，Max坐得更直了一些。

“你觉得有没有可能是我，而不是Dan，在幻想虚假的记忆？”

Carlos的眼睛瞪大了，里面满是不解，然后忍不住笑了出来，最后大笑到停不下来。 

“等……等下，你在……说什么？”Carlos努力在笑的间隙中挤进了这个问题，最后在Max严肃的表情下停止了。

“怎么了？”他又问了一次，坐到了Max的身边，担心的气氛在空气中弥漫。

“我……我跟Dan坦白说，我们两人并没有在交往……都是他自己幻想出来的……”

“什么？”西班牙人的身体向后退了一些，“医生不是说……”

Max的脸有些红，他打断道：“我和他上床了！”

“你说啥？！”

“我和他上床了，我们做了，啪啪啪，我们度过了一段 _性感时光_ ，懂了吗，大哥？”

“我的个妈……怎么回事？！”

“就是，他进来了……”

“你他妈的，我不想知道你们怎么做的，我的意思是，你们怎么走到那一步去的？”

Carlos看起来没有被Max的话震慑，更多的则是好奇，但是突然转变为惊讶。

“你是下面那个？！”

“啊？“

“你……他……你刚不是说他那个……”

“我的天，”Max嘟囔了一句，垂下了头。

他什么也不是，他甚至不是gay……算了，大概也没有 _那么_ 绝对。

Carlos躺到了Max的身边，很长一段时间没有人说话，直到Carlos小声地问：“所以你是gay吗？”他全然不在乎Max正经历着内心的殊死搏斗。

“可能……可能有一点？”

Carlos从鼻子里轻哼了一声，翻了个身面对Max，“一点？所以是‘ _他把鸡巴插了进来，但是只插了一点，因为我只有一点gay？_ ’这样吗？”

看着Carlos自鸣得意的脸，Max认真地考虑要不要揍一拳上去，但他实在没有太合适的理由。所以他只好把头闷进枕头里大喊，嘴里喃喃不断地诅咒，对象主要是一直在笑的澳大利亚人。

“那……现在你要跟我讲讲Dan说的那件事……”

Max照做了，Carlos点点头听着荷兰人把起因经过说完了。

“嗯。”

“嗯？嗯是他妈的什么意思？“

“我也不知道……就是……他说得听起来还挺有道理，是吧？”

“不是，也根本 _没有_ 道理。”

“有！你们俩最近确实怪怪的……总是偷瞄对方……我本来还以为你们两个是在心里想要把对方活剐了，但是转念一想，也有点色情。”

“不是的！”

Carlos嘟囔了两句西班牙语，继续和Max说道，“Max，我觉得你没法评判这事。如果Dan说得才是对的，你也想不起来。”

Max有点讨厌他好友把事情说得这么明白。

“那要怎么样才能知道呢？“

  
  


TBC


	8. 回忆照片

Carlos和他没有探讨出什么宏图大计来解决问题，西班牙人让前台叫了辆出租车，两人搭去了医院。

Max记得那个治疗Daniel医生的名字，Forcade，正睁大了眼睛听完了荷兰人的故事。

Max向医生保证不会追究他诊疗失误的过错后，他才带着两个车手走到了走廊最后一间干净的办公室里。

他们坐在几张不太舒服的椅子里，Carlos担心地看了Max一眼，却让他紧张起来。

“我需要向您道歉，Verstappen先生，”Fourcade拿起几张桌上的纸，“这上面没有显示在事故中 _你的_ 记忆受到任何影响。”

Max开始解释，他和Carlos合计了一下，发现自己记得绝大部分的事情。从童年时期到红牛二队，还有在一队的第一年。但是自那之后，事情就变得有点…… _模糊_ ，虽然Max本人不太相信，但要是Dan说的那些秘密 _是_ 真的话，总比误会了要好。

“你说Ricciardo先生单方面认为你们两个人在秘密交往吗？”

Max点头。

“也没有人可以证实？”

Max看向Carlos，对方耸了耸肩。

“我不知道，”Max坦诚地回答，“Carlos也不知道。我不应该至少告诉自己的好朋友吗？”

尽管只是一个反问句，Fourcade还是回答了

“你们两个人毕竟是活在聚光灯下的人物，运动选手之间的同性恋情远不如那么容易被接受。“

Max的神色因为这句话而黯淡下去。

他肯定不会为Dan增添负担的，是吗？

“你能不能给我做什么测试？”

Fourcade医生露出一个抱歉的微笑，他似乎不太想让荷兰人彻底失望。

“那倒可以，但是我个人觉得这更像精神问题。”

“精神问题？”Max的语气有点意外，双手抱肩，“你在暗示什么？”

“你最近承受了太多的压力，Verstappen先生。先是撞车的事故，然后又要和Ricciardo先生扮演一段恋情。”

“你的意思是，这不是物理创伤导致的而是……？”

“我还不能确定。”

“你要怎样才能确定？”Max听见Carlos护短的语调。

Fourcade医生没有直接回答西班牙人的问题，他的视线在两个车手间游走，“首先，我们得弄清楚Ricciardo先生 _是不是_ 对的。”

“听好了，”Max向前倾了一些，他的声音比他想的还要沙哑一些，“我说得这些都会受到保密协议的保护对吧？”

医生点了点头。

“我们接吻了。我……我们……这种事情不是会触发丢失的记忆吗？ _如果_ Dan说的是实话，我现在不应该至少想起点 _什么_ 了吗？”

“我刚才说了，你不能低估压力原因所造成的妄想症。”

“好极了，”Max的声音提高了一些，瞥了一眼Carlos，“我们应该尽早开始测试。” 

Max所进行的测试也没有真正地达到他想要的目的。医生仅仅是询问他一些基本的问题，比如他的日常生活，在事故发生前睡了多久，又把他塞进了一个仪器来观察脑活动之类的。

与此同时，Carlos并没有握着他的手，拜托他都几岁了，12吗？

真是帮了大忙了。 

两人离开医院的时候，Max看到自己有24个未接来电，Carlos则有15个。大多是Daniel打来的，还有3个是Lewis的，为什么是他，荷兰人对此没有头绪。

“我不能回到那个公寓，Carlos！Dan在那里呢！”

“对呀，他那么担心你呢，哥们。”

Max迅速摇摇头，用脚踢了一下路边的石头。

“他没资格担心我！我又不是他男朋友！”

“呃， _说句实话_ ，不是没有可能。”

Max看着Carlos，像是他说了什么不可思议的事。

“想象一下，Max， _要是_ 你正在跟他交往，而且你 _才_ 是捏造记忆的那个人。你能想到Daniel这段时间是怎样的心情吗？”

Carlos抬起头，他轻拍着Max让他冷静下来。

“但我什么也不记得。我只记得我们两个人吵架动手，这些也不是真的吗？我觉得Dan说的未必对。我们两个？交往？我第一次跟你说的时候，你都笑疯了，记得吧？”

“是，但是Dan _关心_ 你。他很担心你，就算其他的是他胡思乱想出来的，但他的担心是真的。跟他说两句，就像朋友一样，你们肯定有别的办法可以解决这件事。” 

Max _讨厌_ Carlos，他 _讨厌_ Carlos总是对的。他们争论的事情不是什么可以忽视的鸡毛蒜皮，日常琐事，但他 _讨厌_ 自己总是听从西班牙人的建议。他的内心某一部分只想搭最早一班的飞机远离这里，越远越好。

他忘记带公寓的钥匙了，所以只能敲门。门几乎是立刻就打开了，Max准备好迎接Daniel的视线，但抬头却看到了一个彻头彻尾的英国人。

“Lewis？”他不可置信地问了一句，对方则请他进入了房间。

“谢天谢地，你知道Daniel有多担心你吗？你到底去了哪里？”

Max看着梅奔的车手，感觉自己像是漏了一块拼图。直到Dan出现在客厅另一头的门里，他看见Max的一瞬间连手机也握不住了。

他箭步朝着Max跨过来，在Max还没来得及反应过来的时候，Dan已经紧紧地圈住了自己的身体，把他拉进了一个拥抱里。Dan把自己的脸埋进荷兰人的颈间，用力得不敢松开。

“你没事就好。”Dan的低语窜过Max的肩膀，被Dan触碰的地方都开始发烫。

“没事就好。”他以更轻的声音又说了一遍，松了一口气。

“你去哪里了？“Dan总算把荷兰人放开了一些，但还是抱着他。

“找……去找了Carlos，”Max有点笨拙地回答的时候，他发现Lewis正在上下打量自己。

“你没回我的电话，你那时候很迷茫，我以为……不。要。再。这。么。对。我。了。”每一个字都从Dan的拳头传到Max的身上，但他轻柔的动作中带着颤抖。

Max本能地抓住了Dan的手，他紧紧地握着，用拇指轻抚Dan的手。

Daniel的眼神里充满了希望，Max却不敢与之对视。

“我还是什么也不记得。”

Dan挣开了手，痛苦的声音落在地板上，他往后退了一些。

Max看见他朝Lewis望去，寻求着某种帮助。

“Dan，你确定是我忘记了吗？我又去了一趟医院，虽然他们也没什么办法。还有为什么Lewis在这里？”

不是说Max不喜欢这个英国人，但Dan和他什么时候变得这么亲密，以至于要在这种情况下打电话给他？

Dan叹了口气，Max跟着他一起坐到了沙发上。

“Lewis是来帮忙的。”

英国人点点头，朝着Max笑了一下，几乎有点害羞。这种神情在他脸上有点少见。

“帮什么？”Max脱口而出地问道，然后Lewis又露出了 _那种_ 表情。

“我马上会说的。”

“最好是。”Max的声音听起来有些酸涩，他本不想这样的，所以没有继续说下去。

“所以你现在要给我证明你是对的，还是什么？”

“ _还是什么_ ？”Lewis有些好笑地重复了一遍，Max瞪了他一眼好让他闭嘴。

“没错。”

“没错？”Max的手抓紧了抱枕，朝着澳大利亚人皱了皱眉。

“Max……”Dan抿嘴笑了一下，但是眼睛中却没有笑意，“你真的认为我和一个人约会了一年多，但是手机里一张 _照片_ 也没有吗？”  
  


Max忘了眨眼。 

“照片……”他眯起眼，然后看了看Dan和Lewis，像是英国人可以帮到他什么一样。

Dan点点头，“对，照片。”

“我不想看什么照片！“Max有点害怕地拒绝，他感觉自己的喉咙被什么卡住了，再难以发出一个音节来。

TBC


	9. 逐渐唤醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有brocedes暗示，不影响全文。

“听好了。” Lewis突然开口，荷兰人离他的方向退了一些。他忙着关心Dan的话，有点不太记得英国人还坐在这里了。

“听着，Max，”Lewis的眼神里有些防备，但总得来说还算善意，“我们总得找一个切入点开始，照片可以帮助你恢复记忆。”

“或者至少一部分，”Dan小声地补充道，Max被他破碎的声音触动了。

“我们？”Max惊讶地问道，还是不明白为什么Lewis坐在这里，他有些困惑地看了看两个车手。

“Lewis说他可以帮我，”Dan看到Max的表情，试着解释了一下。

“为什么是Lewis？”

他没有理会英国人被冒犯的神情，仍然看着Daniel，他看见Dan伸出手扳着自己的肩。

Max得承认Daniel的手臂看起来特别的漂亮。

隐约的青筋和纹身交织在一起点缀着麦色的皮肤……

他默默在心里抽了自己一巴掌。

“Lewis知道我们两个人在交往吗？”

“不，”Dan和梅奔的车手同时摇了摇头，“但我确实跟他说过……我们不止是队友关系。”

Max的的眼睛瞪大了，他不会想到在这么多人中， _Lewis_ 会是Dan的求助对象。

“我觉得Lewis会明白那种和队友过于亲密的感觉。”

 _噢_ 。

Max看向Lewis，英国人则直接地和他对视，无意识地咬着自己的嘴唇。

“你跟Nico……”

Lewis轻声叹了口气，视线闪躲了一下。

“情况很复杂。”

Max在脑中反驳他们俩的情况什么时候不复杂，但Lewis可能也不会回答，所以就没有说出来。

过了很久一段时间，Max才回想起Dan的话，所以他仍然盯着Lewis问道：“所以你承认Dan是对的，他跟你说过这件事？”

Lewis看向Dan，然后点点头。

“我很确定，不然Dan为什么要用这种事骗我？没什么必要。”

Max知道英国人说得对，可还是……

一个人没法依赖自己的记忆的感觉太难受了。

Max闭上眼，做了几个深呼吸。

“那么……照片的事……”Dan尽量让自己的声音听起来温和，Max再次看向他，他正盯着自己腿上的手机，脸上挂着勉强的表情。

Max条件反射地转向Lewis，但英国人向后仰到沙发靠背上，一言不发地看着。他至少给了Max一个鼓励的笑容。

“没事，这些照片也没有很明显，”Dan说的时候笑了一下，Max常常被这个Dan无意的习惯温暖，尤其是在现在这种时候。

“但是也有 _那种_ 照片，”Dan的笑容变得更发自内心了，荷兰人瞪了他一眼。

Dan露出抱歉的眼神。

他坐得更靠近Max，倾身占据了Max的空间。

Dan没有说什么，默默拿过他的手机然后向Max展示屏幕上的图片，幽荧的光在昏暗的房间里闪着。

Max屏住了呼吸。

照片是一张自拍，没有任何可疑的模糊，清楚到令人发指。他看向屏幕里自己的眼睛，闪烁着快乐的神情，头发乱蓬蓬地散开，嘴上还挂着一个玩味的笑容。Max把视线往左挪，看到照片全貌的瞬间，双眼有些发黑。Dan的脸颊贴着自己的，他们紧紧地贴在一起，Dan的嘴唇还努到了Max的下巴上。

他有些说不上来的奇怪感觉，因为他不敢相信自己在那张照片里看起来有多 _开心_ ，他很久没有这么无忧无虑了。

这张照片是Dan拍的，Max又仔细观察了一下，他发现照片是从上往下拍的，看起来是两个人躺着的角度。

在床上。

同一张床。

他不由自主地看向身边的Dan，对方报以一个害羞的笑容和担心的眼神，Max抖了一下。

“你还记得这张是什么时候拍的吗？”Dan轻声地问道，想要在Max的脸上找到答案。

Max缓缓地摇了摇头。

澳大利亚人的脸沉了下去，但他很快重整了神态，再次扳了一下自己的肩膀。

Max的视线跟着他的的动作沉浮，喉咙有些发干。

“这张是在我们去年夏休期拍的。我带你去了澳大利亚，”Dan看向了手机上的照片，“见我的父母。”

他已经见过Daniel的父母了？

Max沉吟了一声。

在他自己的父亲甚至不知道两个人的关系的时候，Dan都已经带他回家见了家人？

“我不记得这件事。”

_“你脸怎么了？”_

_“我的脸？”_

_“对啊，你的脸，担心得看起来像吃了苍蝇。”_

_“你看错了，Dan.”_

_“是不是因为要见我家里人的关系？”_

_“不是的！”_

_“分明是，你紧张了！承认吧，Maxy！”_

_“我没有！你别亲我了，我会分心！”_

_“你是不是打算问问我爸，让他允许我和你……”_

_“哈哈，很搞笑，Ricciardo.”_

_“但是总有那么一天的。”_

Max跳了起来，他注视着Dan，刚才的对话还在脑中回响。

是一段记忆吗？真的有那种事情发生过吗？

Dan回望着他，眼睛里重新燃起渺茫的希望，Max不忍去看他。他不能告诉Dan，在他弄清楚刚才那个是不是真正的记忆闪回之前，他不可以说。 

“你还好吧，Max？”Dan的话还没说完，Max赶紧点了点头，他不敢去看Dan，生怕自己被识破。

Dan的一字一句，还有他 _自己_ 的声音，不断重复地在他脑中播放。但倒也不是他们之间说了什么，怎么说的，更重要的是在这段闪回中他转瞬即逝的感情，他不由得想要去抓住更多的碎片。

但Max也不太确定自己是不是 _想要_ 记起更多的事，他已经没办法否认自己 _曾_ 真的爱着Daniel.

那么现在呢，他还爱吗？

以及，他有得选吗？

当他再次望向Dan的时候，他无法确定了。

Dan清了清嗓重新获取了Max注意力，Max等待着他做出下一步的动作。

“那个，还有别的照片呢。”

当然还有别的了。

Max可以说不，他可以现在立刻马上阻止接下去的事情，好把刚才所有的一切封进一个瓶子里再也不想起。但他的好奇心，还是默许了这一切。

所以他点点头，做了一个深呼吸，等待着他的队友给他看其他的照片。

这一次，Max似乎可以感觉到自己的心脏跳快了一拍。这张照片上可以看到两人赤裸裸的下半身，一部分被灰色的被子笨拙地盖上了，他还可以依稀认出这家酒店的装饰。

巴库？巴塞罗那？

角度看起来像是Dan把手机放在了肚子或者胸上，可能是在睡觉之前玩手机时偷偷拍下的。

_“你在拍照吗？”_

_“没，怎么可能！”_

_“有，你明明在拍！Dan！”_

_“好吧，那就算我有。你看，看起来很可爱啊！”_

_“可爱？”_

_“对，可爱。你是不知道可爱的意思吗？”_

_“我知道……不是，你为什么要拍我们两个人的照片？Dan？……Dan？”_

_“我，我不知道。我就是……想记住点什么，行吗？”_

_“Dan，你……这……我是说，我们这是什么……”_

_“我也不知道，Maxy.你想要这变成什么……”_

_“我想。”_

思绪像决堤的浪潮向Max涌来。

这些未经修饰又纯粹如真的感情在他的胸口绽放，挤迫了肺泡可以汲取氧气的位置。

在Dan翻到下一张照片的时候，它们跳动得更加强烈了。

又是一张自拍，Max拿着Daniel手机拍下的。

他们两个人坐在车里，是那种专门出席赞助活动所用的，Dan睡在他的肩膀上，嘴微张着，口水濡湿了Max的上衣。

Max本该觉得恶心，但是看着又该死的温馨。

_“Dan，醒醒，我们在外面。”_

_“所以呢？”_

_“我不想让别人看到。”_

这句话让Max感到一阵头晕目眩。

Max被自己过去的行为所刺痛，连这点在公众场合互动的权利都要剥夺。他听起来那么残忍，这也是Dan所认识的自己。

他怎么可能还爱着自己？他怎么能忍受得了自己这种白痴？就算Max一次又一次地伤害他也没关系？

Max的脸上只剩下阴霾，他无视了Dan的惊讶和Lewis的阻止，冲向了卧室里的卫生间，把自己锁了进去。

他的后背靠着冰凉的瓷砖滑了下去，Max把脸埋进手里，记忆源源不断地向他碾来。

_“Dan，醒醒，我们在外面。”_

_“所以呢？”_

_“我不想让别人看到。”他的声音很轻，确保Dan是唯一一个可以听到的人。_

_他有点不耐烦地看着Dan睁开了眼睛。_

_“没人会知道的，Maxy. 在别人的肩膀上睡着是一件很正常的事情。”_

_“我不管。你现在睡在我的肩膀上。要是有人开始怀疑我们，一切就结束了。”_

_Dan向后退了一下，他瞪大了眼睛。_

_他抑制着自己说话的声音：“结束？”_

_“我们的职业生涯就结束了，Dan，”Max低声嘶吼了一句，没有在乎Dan随之变化的表情。_

_Dan为什么不能理解？_

_为什么他那么不在乎他们两人的生活，他们两人的职业，这些Max所努力维持着的东西？！_

Max颤抖着吐出了一口气，他终于发现自己到底是个多烂的人。他根本没有办法挽回这些错误，更别提他还不记得的剩下99%的时间自己又做了什么蠢事。

TBC


	10. 初次争执

Max不知道自己坐在地板上多久了，大脑一片空白地看着对面的墙。他心里和自己争论当下应该做什么，以及他又要怎么找回丢失的记忆。

他不能再让Dan给自己看更多的照片了，Max不确定自己还能不能在澳大利亚人面前坚持住不崩溃。

但Max _想要_ 找回那些记忆，他 _必须_ 找回。

他已经忘了许多构成自己生活中好与坏的事情，几个月，几年？

Max感到害怕。

他害怕自己近期没有办法回想起来，或者永远也不会回想起来了。如若不是Dan给他看了手机上的几张照片，触发了闪回，他可能永远都不会靠自己想起这些记忆。

要是他想不起来的话，他和Dan之间又该何去何从？他们……怎么能 _继续_ ……在这样的情况下——Dan记得过去所有的事，Max却什么也不知道。

不知道他们曾经分享过的秘密，不知道他们的故事，也不知道他们之间的 _羁绊_ 。

他想调整自己的呼吸，吸气、再平稳地吐出，好不让自己的恐慌溢出。但静下心来之后，Max又一度感到了迷茫，他思考着这些问题，却又羞于启齿向Daniel寻求答案。

Dan多半会宽慰他，告诉自己这些都没关系、不重要，因为Dan就是那样温柔的人。他的宽容和照料又让Max对自己感到恶心，他根本配不上Dan。

他的内心不断被愧疚啃噬着，一股难以名状的感情四处流窜，他为自己过去对Daniel的所作所为而感到后悔。

Max还记得几天前他和Dan第一次接吻，虽然实质上只是他们许多亲吻中的一个，但Max依旧可以回味那种初吻的甜蜜的感觉。

他还记得自己的心脏快要跳出喉咙口，恨不得冲到屋顶上去大叫一声。

_都给我看好了，这个世界上最完美的人说他爱我。_

Max多么希望能够在整个围场前把Daniel拉进自己的怀抱里，什么也不在乎地亲吻他。他多么想在媒体面前牵住Daniel的手，十指紧扣在一起。

只是这些念头光是想象，就已经揪住他的胸口狠狠打了个结。Max感觉自己喘不上气来，无法控制地流下眼泪。

他不能这么做，因为他们是F1赛车手。赞助商、聚光灯、记者，形形色色地人会藉此找理由来恨他们。

可是……

“Max？”Daniel敲了敲门，关切的声音透着木板传了过来。荷兰人被吓了一跳，他的头狠狠磕到了洗手池的底部。

但他无暇顾及疼痛，伸手急急忙忙地擦掉了自己眼泪，揉了揉眼睛。

“Maxy？”Dan又叫了一声，Max小心地打开了洗手间的门，却始终低着头。

“谢谢。”澳大利亚人走了进来，顺手把门关上了。

Max知道Dan正在盯着自己，但他不敢抬头看。

“Lewis已经走了。”Dan说完后，Max只是点点头，不知道自己应该作何回答。Dan可能已经发现了自己脸上的泪痕，多半也听到了自己抽泣的声音。

“坐过来吗？”Daniel坐在浴缸的边沿上，拍了拍自己身边的空位。

他犹豫地盯着那个位置看了几秒，最后决定坐在了Dan的右手边。

两人沉默地坐了一会，Max看着地板上的砖缝，心中却隐约注意着两人大腿靠在一起时若有若无的触碰。

“你不用来看我，没事的。”Max看见Dan的一举一动都透露着担忧，他觉得自己有义务说点什么。

“别说这种话，Max，因为我在乎你。”Dan的回答几乎有些生气，他觉得Max说的话毫无道理。

“你现在状态很差，轮不到你来告诉我该做什么不该做什么。”

Dan的声音轻柔了一些，但仍然谨慎地带着命令。

“我很在乎你，换做是你，你也会同样这么做的。”

Max知道Dan说得对。但是，他看着澳洲人紧张的眼神仍然有些不知所措，他不知道应该怎么正确对待这份关心。

他对Daniel炽热的视线很不习惯，Max想着自己在不知道的时候是不是也用这种眼神看着自己的队友。他肯定是，想到这里，Max的脸有些红了，他克制着自己变得更失态。

但是Max放弃了，他在Dan的眼神下只能缴械投降。

他转而看向对面的墙，Dan令人安心的气息环绕着自己，Max从未感觉自己离他如此之近，却又如此之远。

“对不起，我不该逼着你看照片。可能对现在的你来说，还太早了。”

Max惊讶地看着澳洲人。

“太早了？”

他在余光里看到Dan点了点头。

“不，难道不是太晚了吗？要是医生……要是我早点发现有什么不对劲的地方，这会我说不定已经全部记起来了。”Max小声地说道，他看见Dan牵起了自己的手，顺着动作手指弯了弯。

Dan不知道该怎么回答，他只好保持沉默。

当Dan把手臂放在Max的腰上时，Max无意识地躲了一下，但很快用手抓住了Dan想要抽走的手。

“没事的。”他终于抬起头来看向自己的队友。

他能感受到Dan的温暖包裹着自己，透着衣物从指尖传递过来。

“这样很好。”Max补充，他的脸这会可能已经烧得通红，但Dan的笑容如此亲切，让他忘记了所有。

“我也觉得这样很好。”Dan收紧了自己的拥抱。

荷兰人感觉自己朝着Dan靠过去，最后头抵在了他的肩上。

和Dan交往的感觉是这样的吗？时时刻刻可以得到真诚的微笑、暖人的怀抱、满怀爱意的触碰和无穷无尽的安全感？

Max的罪恶感又顺着脊柱爬了上来。

“对不起。”他忍不住脱口而出，Daniel有点不解地眨了眨眼。

“为什么？”Dan皱起了眉。

Max不知道自己怎么也伸出手抱住了Dan，把它向自己的方向拉过来。也许他害怕澳洲人会逃走。

“Max……”Dan的声音有些干，他把手臂收紧了一些，另一只手轻抚上Max的下巴，让他看向自己。

“你想起来了什么，是吗？”

Max看到Dan一闪而过的复杂表情。

他说不出话，只能点点头。

Dan闭上了眼，然后亲了一下Max的额头，在Max的心头种下一个安慰的吻。

“不管你想起来了什么，都是好的，Maxy.”

“不是的！”Max粗鲁地打断了Dan的话。

“一点都不好！我……我对你……为什么我会做出这种事？”

Dan有些吃惊地张开了嘴，脸上露出了不解的神情。但Max知道他清楚Max指的是什么。

“还记得我们第一次真正吵架吗？从我们开始交往之后。”Dan问的问题对于Max来说毫无头绪，他摇摇头，等澳大利亚人接着说下去。

“我们那时候刚刚开始交往，总是做一些蠢事。”Dan的声音低下去，他移开视线，看起来像在回忆。

Max发现自己偶尔会盯着Dan舔过的嘴看入神，对方还没有发现这件事。

“我记得是某一场亚洲站的时候，我明知道你比我快还没有让你超车。我那件事做得的确不对，你也生气极了，可以理解。”Dan露出抱歉的笑容。

“我们两个人在休息室里吵得天翻地覆，Christian把我们都教训了一顿。”

Dan似乎是逐渐记起来了，他继续说道：“你把他赶出去了，还告诉他我们吵架是因为我们热爱这项比赛。”

当两人视线重叠的时候，Dan正在Max的脸上寻找什么，荷兰人只能露出茫然的表情。

但Dan的话语中所构建的情景确实让Max感觉有些熟悉。至少是点进步，Max想，但他还不能这么告诉Dan.

“人对自己所热衷的事情总会比较激动。”Max回应道，Dan赞同地点点头。

“队友在比赛之后有些争吵很正常，意味着大家都尽了全力，对吧？”Dan耸了耸肩，“但我那时候还意识到了别的事情。”

“什么？”

Dan再度开口的时候，他看着Max的眼神里带着一些悲伤，“我意识到我们两个人之间永远会有一条线，你知道吗？我们相处时总是会带着一点戒备心。”

Dan叹了口气。

“赛车是你在这个世界上最喜爱的事，也同样是我最喜爱的。我们的热情，是生来为它存在的。”他又舔了一下嘴唇。

“我不可能会因此怪罪你，你只是在为自己所爱的事物努力。”

Max看着Dan，他内心知道Dan说得对。

一直以来，Max都不断地想要守护自己的职业，自己的比赛，一直在他所热爱的领域继续下去，但是……

Dan眼神中所露出的包容，让Max莫名羞愧得想要从他身边逃走。

“Max，你都想起了什么？”Dan的声音变得有些嘶哑。

Max的手轻搭在Dan的腰上，但Dan却拉近了这个拥抱，他的手指在Max的背上安抚地打圈。

“你在车上靠着我的肩膀睡着了的那次，记得吗？我跟你说我不想别人看到我们这样。”

Daniel眨了眨眼低下头，但Max仍然捕捉到了他眼中的那丝悲伤。

“我记得。”Dan小声地回答。

_他当然记得了_ ，Max想道。 _Dan_ _怎么会忘记_ _Max_ _曾这样伤害他_ ？他盯着澳大利亚人，发现Dan嘴角常挂着的微笑消失了，肩颈沮丧地前倾，紧闭着双眼。

 _都是我的错_ _Daniel_ _才会这样_ ，Max想， _是我让他变得这么痛苦_ 。

这些念头像针一样扎进了Max的脑海里。

这不是Dan应该受到的对待，远非如此。

“对不起，我可能永远都没办法弥补这个错误了。”Max低声说道，他在心中默默恳求Dan再度投来视线，他不想看见Dan一个人忍受这些，还把自己拒之门外。

Daniel的身体僵了一下。

“你在道歉？”

Max立刻点点头，泪水又不受控制地划过脸颊。

“我知道我过去做的事、说的话都深深地伤害了你，”他吸了口气，“肯定还有其他类似的事，我甚至都记不起来。”

Max觉得自己可能再也不 _想_ 记起那些事，他已经为自己所知道的这一小部分感到惭愧万分了。

Daniel急忙解释：“可我们是F1赛车手……”

“这不是借口，”Max咬了咬牙，他的语调颤抖着，“这不是我伤害你的借口。”

“我的年纪比你大，Maxy，”Max不知道为什么Dan突然提起这件事，“我有责任照顾你。我不可能会公开关系，因为我知道这件事对你的职业生涯会有怎样的后果。”

“去他妈的职业生涯！”Max突然大叫了一声。

Dan愣住了。

Max不确定Dan有没有理解自己的话，但他心里只剩下一件事——他绝不可以再像过去那样伤害Dan，否则会让他们两个人都一直痛苦下去。

“去他妈的职业生涯，”Max自言自语地重复了一遍，他和Dan凝视着对方，“如果会失去你，我根本不在乎什么狗屁职业生涯。”

TBC


	11. 故事最后

Max不知道 _那句话_ 从哪来的，但确实是他真心诚意想要表达的。说完之后，Max感觉顶着喉咙的泡泡消失了，他如释重负。

Daniel看着他，在卫生间昏暗的灯光下，Max看不清他的表情。

“这……Max……”他的声音听起来难以置信，像是澳洲人几乎要劝说Max改变主意。

“Dan，我说的都是实话。”Max的目光很坚定，以此来表示他对这件事的重视。

“我热爱比赛，”他有点紧张地捋了一下头发，“但我也……我……”

他的舌头突然有些发涩，Dan低下了头，但还是露出了一个微笑。

“你不用非要说出来，”Dan低声地安慰他。“现在不用。”他补充道，眼神里重新充满希望。

“现在不用。”Max傻傻地重复了一遍。

Dan的手指轻抚着Max的手背，荷兰人没有犹豫地就抓住了对方的手，交叉手指握在一起。

“我一开始真的被吓到了。”Max终于承认，他紧咬着牙，直到感觉有点发酸。

“我们的事？”Daniel以安慰的语气问道。

Max着急地想要摇头，然后，他又点了点头。

“一部分是，但主要是失忆……要是我永远想不起来了怎么办？”

“你要知道，”Dan纠结了一会，最后还是说了出来，“其实本有可能会更糟的。”

Max不知道该如何作答。

Dan捏了捏Max的手。

“但你现在就在这里，我们两个人在一起，做着我们都热爱的事。不是说马上，但只要医生允许，我们就可以回去继续比赛。前面还有很远的路来给我们创造回忆。”

Max看着Dan，沉默地凝视着，他甚至对Daniel产生了敬畏之心。他永远可以找到最合适的词来安抚自己，让Max身处绝境也可以奢望一点温暖。

“我会跟我爸谈谈。”Max几乎没有思考就脱口而出，因为这是他脑中所想到的第一件事。

“什么？！”Dan听起来吓坏了，Max艰难地咽了一下。

“我会告诉他。”

“你到底要怎么跟他说？！Max……”

“听我说，Dan，这很重要知道吗？归根结底，他是我父亲。”

Dan别开了视线，他低声地说了什么，但是Max没有听清。

“Max，我认真地问，你要怎么告诉他？这……”Dan比划了一下，指了指两人，“我们……两个人，正式地吗？”

Dan的表情看起来似乎害怕听到回答，Max在想这是不是也是自己这些年的行为所导致的结果，想到这里，他的内心深处抽疼了一下。 

而Max必须弥补过去几个月来这些他甚至不记得的混蛋事。

这也算是一种机会，大概？

他终于不再伤害Daniel，选择去做正确的事情。他会告诉他的父亲，有必要的话，甚至告诉全世界。他只是不想再看见Dan眼睛里的悲伤与痛苦了。

**_3个月后_ **

“刚才那下真是胡来，Max.” Dan一边说着一边把帽子丢在了角落里，Max朝他笑了一下。

“要是你也可以 _胡来_ 一下，说不定就能打败我了呢？”Max走过去捡起Dan的帽子然后走了回来，他的手穿过澳洲人的头发故意弄乱它们。Dan翻了个白眼佯装打了几下Max。

“敬谢不敏。”

“那是你的损失。”Max耸了耸肩回答道，手随意地顺着Dan的背滑了下去，Dan有点害羞地拍开了。

Max按时看了几个月的医生，他们两个人终于回到赛场，这是他们复出后的第一场排位赛。虽然Max的记忆在缓慢地恢复，但他还是不记得大部分的事情。

可是Daniel说过事情本有可能变得更糟，他说得没错。

Max心心念念了很久重新回到赛场，这种喜悦压倒性地扫空了一切，再加上澳洲人总是在他身边陪着。

“来吧，媒体都等着呢。“Dan推着他，一路引着他离开了红牛的休息室，手指在他的背后了两下。 

排位赛第一名的是Lewis，所以媒体会先向他提问，但Max久违地因为这么多人的注视而感不安，他几乎可以看见气氛中的紧张。这个情况是他事先设想了很久的，他和Dan的团队讨论了无数次，但当他真正地坐在这里，等待着无数刁钻的问题时，感觉完全不同。

时间到了，他看见Daniel给了自己鼓励的眼神，然后做了个深呼吸。

“Max，有很长一段时间没有看见你的父亲，Jos Verstappen和你一起出现了。大家都以为在你重新复出的第一天，他会到现场来。是有什么特别的原因吗？”

Max记起今天早些时候，自己和Daniel的对话。他们两人在宾馆的房间，拥抱着对方，Max的脸抵着对方的肩颈。

_“感觉怎么样？”Dan的手指在Max的臂上来回划过。_

_“什么感觉怎么样？”Max反问回去，不太高兴开口。外加，康复训练让他的脖子酸得发疼，还没有完全准备好去比赛。_

_“Jos不在这。之前……”Dan亲了一下Max的额头来表示自己的立场，“他每场比赛都跟着你，对吧？“_

_Max把脸埋进枕头和Dan的背后，深深地叹了口气。_

_“我不想说这事，Dan.”_

_“我明白你的心情，“澳洲人捧起Max的脸，好让两人对视，“但我觉得这件事无论如何都很重要。”_

_Max撇着嘴沉默了一会，然后移开了视线。_

_“我可能有点想他，”他终于开口，Dan没有说话，等着他继续下去，“也不是完全，我有点怀念以前他毫无保留地支持我，还有……”_

_Daniel牵起Max的手，握紧了。_

_“我很抱歉，Max，真的。”_

_Max摇了摇头，他看向自己的男友。_

_“现在这样更好，我会比以前开心。”_

_Daniel露出笑容，Max看见他的脸变红了。Max伸出手捏了一下对方的脸颊。_

_“还有我的母亲，Vic都在。她们一直更支持我。”_

_“你能这么想就好了。”Dan说着又在Max的额头上落下一吻，这次更久了，呼吸轻扫过他的皮肤。_

Max感觉自己的心快要跳出喉咙，但他还是对着Lewis微笑了一下。英国人用手捂住了嘴，用口型偷偷地对他说：“你可以的。”

“呃，”Max不由自主地又瞟向了Daniel，澳洲人点点头鼓励他，成为了他最终决定开口的勇气。

“很遗憾，我和他在某个重要抉择有些分歧，所以我只能和他保持距离。他不想理会我的立场，所以，就是这样。”

疑惑和不解写在了每个记者的脸上，人群之中传出了窃窃私语的声音。

Kai，一个德国的记者，总算抓起了麦克风，清了清嗓。

“有关于什么的抉择，Max？”

 _就是这一刻了_ ，Max想道，然后做了个深呼吸。

“他不能接受我是同性恋。”

那些低声的嘀咕立刻消失了，震惊的死寂充斥在整个房间里，但这没有影响到Max，他仍然微笑着。天啊，他真希望他的父亲在这里。

突然之间，所有的记者开始鼓掌，他能感觉到Lewis拍了拍他的背，因为他不再遮遮掩掩。

Max转过头，看向Dan，他深棕色的瞳仁闪熠着，脸上满是骄傲。

这一切突然变得简单了，Max调整了一下自己的麦克风，仍然看着Dan。

“以及我父亲不能接受我和我的队友在交往。”

Daniel的眼睛睁大了，脸颊微微泛红，Max从未见过他如此开心的笑容。

Max感觉自己的心脏被这副景象盈满了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于赶完了，之后会精细校对一次，感谢点进来看完的你！


End file.
